


fortune favors the brave

by hiatus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Gen, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiatus/pseuds/hiatus
Summary: When Will Graham was sixteen, he was pleased to find out that he manifested as an Omega.





	fortune favors the brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> I'm not a writer, not even native English-speaker. But recently I read a lot of Hannigram fics and I felt the urge to do an introspection (I think??) of Will's character; specifically an omega!Will. I busted this out in like a couple of days, and sentence structure may seems weird and my point of view may not make sense, but there you have it.
> 
> p/s: I took the liberty of using the physical trait of an omega by some of the abo writers in the Hannibal fandom, because it's a cool concept and I'm an idiot to come out with anything original like that.

 

 

 

When Will Graham was sixteen, he was pleased to find out that he manifested as an Omega.

He predicted as much – he supposed. His father had always had an insight about him being one, and his sire never did dispute any such claim. Behaviourism had never been proved so entirely predictable to Will, until his own manifestation.

The moment he touched his temple, rubbing his fingers between his eyes, knowing that his irises burned with murky combination of gold and blue, he knew everything there onwards would be of his own design.

He knew what use of being an Omega like; what it would entail. He did, however, enjoy the benefits it came with. Learning the truth about yourself was simpler when you have the right kind of imagination.

Manipulation was not the word he preferred, at least not entirely. It felt a little crass to him, lacking taste, even if it could be critical to treat it as such. Perhaps it was indifference; weighted ones, like an inclination to study a complex problem yet oddly enthusiastic to have said problem birthed a prolonged, continuous circumspection – never reaching its ends meet.

Most Omegas he read about, knew about, interacted with – lack the drive or alternative to fully utilize their gifts. Sure, they have heats that most classes would gladly live without, yet, Will thought, it was an advantageous, _exceptional_ trait. Biological urges had never before feel so righteous to Will than when he was still unclassified.

His first heat had been a quiet affair in the safe of his own room, but for the eternity that it felt so incomprehensibly unsatisfactory, it was sufficient enough with the right incentive. Meaning: he improvised a lot – could never have nor want the real ones without resorting to dubious decision, which he was blessedly glad that it never did come to that.

The implication lies that Will Graham had never had the urge to seek an Alpha or two to sates his needs. Most people wouldn’t understand how calculative he became when such prospect came – be it in theoretical sense or otherwise. If it turned out to be worth the time, Will Graham silently bathed in the delights of the broached – and eventually poached – subject.

In the direst of circumstances where he couldn’t bear the rigorous handling of his heats on his own anymore, the empathy kicked in. He assumed a point of view of the most atypical Omega, and he wasn’t loath to exercise it. It did feel a little surreal to be in another’s mind while projecting it onto yourself, especially when said mind felt so contradicting to one’s natural biology. He made do, nevertheless.

It wasn’t about pride, Will insisted when asked about it. Nor fear, for it would be laughable to even entertain such notion. Will Graham simply found the independency he built was in its own right, an adequate and systematic approach to how things were – biology could do what it damn pleases, and so did Will Graham.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate concrit, because I'll cry. if anyone likes to beta or to give some insights without being mean, please do! :)


End file.
